Just for a Second
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: "He turned his head back down and went back to thinking. But, she swore that he had smiled. Just for a second."


**OK, another little PMD fic…yet again, after the Darkrai bit…sorry if characters are OOC.**

_**Just for a Second**_

* * *

Sighing, Sunflora stared out of the door (well, hole) that lead to her and _his _room. It was, being underground, made of dirt and earth, but it had a homey sort of feeling to it, and she felt the need to have homey-ness installed into every place she went. Already having written in her diary, she was now deeply involved in the waiting game.

_He _wasn't back yet.

After Chimecho had moved into the Guildmaster's little place, Sunflora had been so desperately alone, that even her insults to _him _had been losing their finely-honed edge. So, _he'd _volunteered to move in (only to stop her from moping around like a little bitch, was _his _reason). And, thus, they now shared a room. After general nightly arguments, she'd started to enjoy _his _company more than she used to (meaning that she didn't wanna kill him).

So, of course, _he'd _have to skip a whole day of work because he had been feeling really lazy. And, now, _he _was stuck getting Perfect Apples for the Guildmaster, because Chatot had said so. All the way in Apple Woods. At about sunset tonight, when he'd finally been found. Hidden behind the Cauldron at Croagunk's Swap Shop.

Yet, _he had not returned._ And, at least 5 hours had passed since he'd set off, grumbling.

She was surprised she cared at all, but, after all the times she'd forgiven _him _for offending her (and vice versa), she supposed that she' d developed a semblance of a hate/friendship with him. Or, maybe something more…

Oh, to hell with it. She loved _him_, which is why she argued with him. Because, she was damn sure he only pitied her, so she had decided, a long time ago, to pretend to hate him as well. It was working so well…

Too well.

But now, with growing concern, the pretence was fading away to be replaced with true feelings.

A loud groan of annoyance that was loud enough to wake a sleeping Snorlax echoed throughout the whole Guild, followed by several loud complaints,

"MEW damnit! WHY do the BLOODY Apples HAVE TO BE so Mew DAMNED high up in the FRIGGN' TREE! WHY couldn't CHATOT do the friggn' APPLE thing? I MEAN, he's got BLOODY WINGS, hasn't he!"

_Ah, _Sunflora thought. _He's back. Thank Mew…_

A few moments passed, then Chatot's voice was heard clearly, and an argument ensued rapidly, followed by _him _shouting "FINE!" and storming in the direction of the rooms, swearing in what he thought was a quiet voice.

_He _burst through, tired and angry, and fell onto the soft hay bedding, disgruntledly complaining about his late night journey; Sunflora merely said,

"You brought it on yourself."

He looked up, and once again, she was surprised about the paleness of his brown eyes; beige, almost…

"Ugh…I DO NOT need your shit right NOW, bitch…" he grumbled, but his heart wasn't in the curses he threw at her. He looked rather wan.

"Well, you're gonna get it anyway!"

"Ugh…WHY!"

"Because I said so."

Sunflora then launched into a whole speech, which lasted about 20 minutes. _He _didn't really listen, but he knew from experience that to yawn in her face was to sign a death warrant. But, inevitably, his eyes began to close, since her voice was lulling him to sleep. But, if he did…there would be hell to pay…

"…are you even listening to me, Loudred!"

"No, I am not."

Sunflora blinked at this blunt response; Loudred usually lied, so this was an uncharacteristic response. He once again glared at her, before quietly saying,

"Just…shush, Sunflora. You should be asleep anyway."

"Hah! Since when have _you _cared about my sleeping patterns?"

"Since I noticed that you've been awake since Mew-knows-when."

Sunflora stifled a large yawn and huffed,

"So? What about you? When's the last time _you _slept?"

Loudred rolled onto his back and looked at her, upside down, before smirking and replying,

" 'Hah! Since when have _you _cared about my sleeping patterns?' See how annoying that response is?"

"Proper answers would be nice…"

"Hmm…no, actually, _Kima_"

The use of her other name (Kimawari), abbreviated, just really pissed the Sun Pokemon Gijinka off. She growled, but then saw the male's teasing grin.

_So, that's how he wants to play…_

With a flick of her hand, she replied disdainfully,

"That isn't really an insult, coming from someone with a name like _Dogohmb_…"

As she had hoped, Loudred shot up and was instantly a breaths-space away from her face, his eyes sparking with hazel electricity. He spoke softly,

"I said, _never _use that name _again. Ever._" He sounded serious, so obviously Sunflora ignored that and switched their postitions so that now Loudred had somehow become pressed against the dusty wall, and Sunflora was grinning smugly at him.

A revelation seemed to dawn on the male Gijinka, and he muttered in defeat,

"You wanted me to do that."

"No shit."

Sunflora glared at him, trying to cover the confusion she felt. What to do now? Further annoy him? Or…

Yes…that was it. She narrowed her brilliant blue eyes and moved closer, whispering,

"Answer me one question."

Loudred paused, trying hard not to think about the closeness of Sunflora, before grumbling out a deliberately harsh _'Whatever'_.

"Would you really want me to leave you? Honestly?" her voice was dead serious, and the other Gijinka seemed to see this; he was obviously battling with his scattered emotions, and he tried to avoid her gaze by closing his eyes, which were darker than normal with indecision.

"…I…"

He opened his eyes and she was surprised to see tears in them. He sounded almost desperate as he begged,

"Don't make me answer that…I can't handle it…"

And then she understood.

He was battling with his heritage; everyone knew that he'd been raised by his grandparents, who held everything not from the Whismer family in a contempt rivalled only by Chatot's hatred of lack of orderliness. Being brought up in that family had given him a slightly biased opinion of the world, but, after joining the Guild, most of this had been driven out of him rather rapidly.

But, one thing his grandparents had said to him, Sunflora understood (from what she had been told by Loudred when he'd been feeling rather depressed), was that he cannot form any long-lasting relationship with anyone not a Whismer, Loudred or Exploud themselves; friendships- fine, becoming a couple- _no_.

But, she really did want to know, so she asked him again, and he said nothing for a few seconds. But, he finally pushed her away, with a choked,

"_Damn _you, Sunflora!"

He sank down onto the ground and glared at her,

"GOD! FINE! I would freaking DIE if YOU LEFT, bitch!" he exploded, glaring daggers at her. "YOU are the Mew-damned CENTRE of MY ENTIRE EXSISTANCE! There, SATISFIED!" he stopped looking at her and stared at the ground, as if it had done something to harm him.

"_Dogo…_" she murmured; he flinched, but remained quiet, refusing to look at her.

"…what?" he sounded hopeless.

"I…" she paused, before sitting down next to him.

"..won't leave, promises…"

He looked up, and narrowed his eyes.

"Mm…" He turned his head back down and went back to thinking. But, she swore that he had smiled.

Just for a second.

* * *

**Barda'sFailings**


End file.
